Touch-sensitive books are widely used in educational applications. It is usually a paper book with touch-sensitive markers at certain locations so that when a person places his finger to touch the markers, an audio or multimedia message is output. This type of books is intuitive and interactive, and increases the fun of reading. Hence it allows learning and entertainment even without the guidance of an adult. There are currently many kinds of touch-sensitive books in the market, and the touch-sensing methods can be grouped into four main categories. The first one is by using a stylus to sense the marker. A radio frequency (RF) wave is used for sensing. The second one is by printing an identification code on the medium, and using a stylus to read that code by optical or magnetic methods. The third one is by using a radio frequency (RF) wave to directly detect the presence of a finger. The last one is by providing mechanical switches beneath the markers. When the book has a large stack of pages, there is a need to provide a page detection mechanism to detect which page the user is viewing, as well as a reliable finger-sensing apparatus so that the system as a whole yields high accuracy in determining which area in that page the user touches without giving annoying false triggers.